Terminus-Class Destroyer Mk-IV
History The Terminus destroyer was built as a dedicated warship used for a number of tasks such as escort missions, search and destroy or transporting important Imperial figures. This ship class boasted an impressive array of weaponry in its time for a ship its size, despite this the destroyer couldn't go toe to toe with the Galactic Republic's Valor-Class Dreadnaughts. These ships were also used for securing recently captured territories in order to not tie up a Harrower-class dreadnought. Current Day What can be considered the top of the line version of the old Terminus-Class Destroyer, the mark four falls short in every way when compared to current day ships of similar size. While it remains a very sturdy ship like any other vessel that comes out of the Sovereign Forge, its fire power is significantly weaker despite having enhanced weapons. Where it dose excel at is its fighter screening capability, the vessels light and heavy laser weapons can easily keep up with fighters and terminate them with astounding accuracy. Its advanced targeting systems also allow its heavy weapons to be used in close ground support roles, able to pin point enemy ground targets and dispatch them with highly accurate turbolaser fire. The second feature this class of vessel has over others is its very fast hyper drive. The point five hyperdrive motivator was developed back during the Old Sith Empire. At the time it was the fastest hyperdrive known. With its speed, stealth and advanced sensor suit the ship can easily be used as a scout vessel. Still due to its underwhelming ship to ship combat capabilities, and despite its designation as a destroyer, it now finds its role as a heavy corvette or light frigate. Adegan Crystal Stealth System While much isn't known about this stealth system, it is undeniable that it is one of the most effective in the known galaxy. It completely masks the ship's emissions and profile from passive and active sensors, leaving nothing for targeting computers to target. Any automated weapon system become useless, weapons that rely on targeting systems becomes useless. The only manageable way to target the ship is by sight, and when combat is at ranges of tens to hundreds kilometers, that's nearly an impossibility. The only notable draw back is the Crystals the system is based off of. They deteriorate over time from use of the system. The longer or more often its used, the faster they deteriorate. With out the necessary crystals, the stealth system doesn't work. It should be noted that this system isn't a cloaking device. The ship's dark hull can still be seen at close range or if its silhouetted. Infinite Engine The most advanced piece of hardware on these ships. Its basically a miniature factory capable of producing replacement parts for the ship, small vehicles or droids, small arms, food and cloths, at an incredible rate. All it needs is any form of raw material and its molecular furnace will brake it down and rearrange it into the materials needed to make whats needed. Its completely automated and is directly tied into the damage assessment systems of the ship. It prioritizes what is needed to keep the crew alive and the ship functioning, and combat ready, in that order. So long as the raw material is there, it begins making what is needed. The production of food must be put in manually, the food it produces has every thing needed for a proper diet, but is little more then a bland tasting nutrition paste and plain water. Supplementing typical supplies with this function can allow the ship to stay out of port for nearly twice as long with half the supplies any other vessel may need. Crew members can also order items to be made for personal use and/or needs. But these are placed lowest in the priority. This will also cost that crew member credits, which is determined by the amount of resources and time needed to make it. Restrictions do apply on the ship. The only other notable feature about the Furnace is that it is the most protected section of the ship, with nearly triple the armor, though it is rigged to destroy itself should the ship fall into enemy hands, using its own system to instantly reduce itself into base elements. Source of Resources The Infinite Engine has its own stores where it holds random debris it grabbed during the ship's flight. The system has a dedicated sensor and tractor beam to fulfill this task. It also makes use of the trash left over by the crew's consumption. Category:Frigates